cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Swash Plates and Tail Rotors
Why We Play We play cybernation to maintain contact with family and friends that are spread around the USA and the world, as well as old friends that live close by, if it was not for this game we would not have reason for regular contact. Cybernation gives us a project to work on. Why are we so committed to each other? We are bound by blood, shared real world experience, and common CN goals. Our strength and confidence comes not from our numbers but from our commitment to each other, our planning, as well as the fact that if we are destroyed the lady Swash Plates will be very happy. You making the lady Swash Plates happy by destroying us would be a win win, everyone would be happy. Our Philosophy Our commitment to each other: We feel the military and financial strength of every member is just as important to our individual security as our own military and economic strength. We are willing to make individual sacrifices to systematically improve each nation in their strategically defined role. Everyone benefits when we are prepared economically and militarily, some are better at and enjoy one aspect more than the other. We are all better off in the long run if we take into consideration the different levels of commitment, strengths, and weakness’ of our members. Why we have not joined a larger alliance: Every one of us has different commitments outside the game, different goals for their nation, and different levels of commitment to the game. A few of our member’s only play because they are real world friends and want to help those of us that really enjoy CN. They are not interested in jumping through the hoops required to become members of a sanctioned alliance. We also are not interested in joining a smaller alliance that may get us into serious trouble due to their actions. Some may consider having members which are not attached to their nation a weakness, we consider it strength. These members help the passionate players grow stronger and are not overly concerned if their nation is destroyed; they also over time often get hooked and start really playing the game. Until all our nations are in a position of strength and will be welcomed as members without the BS we will remain an alliance. Those of us that really enjoy CN and are fully committed will not leave our friends in an Applicant Alliance or on their own to be raided. Our political position: We currently are not involved in the politics of CN. We don’t have any members with the aspiration to participate in CN politics at this time, being inexperienced in the realm of CN diplomacy and having a strong desire to not get involved in situations of diplomatic importance that we may not fully understand all ramifications we will wait until we are better prepared to partake. We are in a “keep out of sight and out of mind” phase as we attempt to build all of our members out of the target of opportunity stage and into the you raid you get nuked stage. At this point our only member with experience beyond the simple in-game message system is Untouchable. As our alliance matures and we have more to offer, I am sure we will expand our horizons and extend our hand to like-minded players. Our Government: We do not have a formal government, we have a leadership team. Being such a small alliance all decisions are made by consensus of Untouchable, Nashorn, and Sgt Gus. Untouchable has final say on all decisions, so I guess that makes him the leader. Our policy on tech raiding: We do not allow tech raiding by our members, if a SPATR member tech raids you; we are willing to pay reasonable reparations to cover any damage caused plus 9 million dollars and 150 tech. Contact Nashorn and we will help you resolve the issue. This offer covers attacks made by the members of SPATR at the time of attack. This does not include nations ghosting SPATR. We realize raiding is part of the Cyberverse, you must understand any tech raid on a SPATR member is considered an attack on the alliance. Even if the standard "Raid - PM for Peace." is sent, we have every intention of aiding our member, declaring war on you and possibly your alliance, no matter how large your alliance may be. Our motto is “We will live free or die hard” and we will execute our motto to the fullest extent. Yes, we know eventually your alliance may completely destroy every nation in our alliance. We will assure your alliance pays a costly price to destroy our alliance. We prefer to go out in a blaze of glory than be subjected to continued raids and have our band of brothers picked off little by little. Our thoughts on War, Strategy, and our Tactics: As in the real world, the preparations for war and war its self are a huge part of CN. The military and economic groundwork in preparation of defending our alliance is the driving factor in all our decisions. We strongly feel any alliance or nation cannot be militarily effective if it is not an economic powerhouse and we plan accordingly. We prepare using the cold war strategy of “Peace through Strength”. It’s no secret we are small, we have no plan to engage in conventional CN warfare, we will engage attackers in our own brand of CN Suicide Guerrilla warfare. We are fully committed to total war against any and all attacker and will systematically slaughter the sheep of your alliance using our strategy of suicide guerrilla warfare, military and economic strength to support the strategic mission of every member of the alliance. This is our commitment and your warning, once we pull the trigger and declare war on you or your alliance we wholly intend to tenaciously continuously and enthusiastically drive each individual nation of our alliance directly into your wall. If you think we will not declare on your alliance, think again. Declaration of War Swash Plates and Tail Rotors against Non Grata. We thank Non Grata and Stewie for his diplomatic skill bring this war to an quick end before we had time to fully execute our suicide missions. SPATR Member nations: BONES, Nashornstan, Wild West City, Serbert Shumlock, Silver Grove, MattN, Broken Toe, Ft Campbell, Thor of Asbury, E Street, Surge Land, Spaldecchiville